With the advent of interactive collaboration technologies, such as web conferencing, the ability for participants to collaborate has increased dramatically. However, the ability to control the flow and discussion of an interactive collaboration session has not kept up with these technologies. Some existing systems do allow a leader to provide an agenda for an interactive collaboration session. The leader can then go through the agenda in the collaboration session. One problem with these types of systems is that they do not allow the leader to easily control what information is presented to participants and what structure of input can be given by participants of the collaboration session as the collaboration session progresses. What is needed is a system that overcomes the deficiencies of existing systems.